


I Don't Care

by housekenobi



Category: Oscar Isaac - Fandom, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Biting, Cockwarming, Cumplay, Edging, F/M, Female Reader, Hand Jobs, Mentions of Blood, Oral Sex, Poe gets Topped, Poe is chaotic disaster poly bi that cannot be contatined, Sex, Squirting, Stitches, Yearning, brief blood, cursing, implied aka blatant poly finnpoe, spitting, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:01:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26103865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/housekenobi/pseuds/housekenobi
Summary: Poe Dameron is an arrogant nerfherder and needs to be put in his place - and you are the nurse to do it.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Reader, Poe Dameron/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 78





	I Don't Care

**Author's Note:**

> I HC Poe as a chaotic poly bisexual that cannot be contained so that really bubbled out in here. I don’t know where this mood came from but someone has to top this man, honestly. Cross posted on Tumblr under the same handle.  
> Song inspo: I Don't Care by Fall Out Boy

Poe Dameron was the bane of your existence. **  
**

He’s too loud. Too reckless. Too much. 

And if you had to see him in your med bay using your supplies one more time because he was doing something stupid you were certain you would lose your mind. You had spent far too much of your nursing career taking care of him and his wounded, just for him to ignore every order you and the doctors gave him. 

He was infuriating, a swagger to his walk, acting like he owned the place. He knew every nurse by name, knew the access code to the break room so he could get caf whenever he wanted, and had been caught in a certain supply closet with his tongue down someone’s throat more than just a few times. 

So when you heard his laugh echoing in your patient’s room, the one that had just come out of a bacta tank and wasn’t cleared for visitors yet, you snapped. 

You stood in the doorway of the room, crossing your arms over your chest, taking in the scene before you. 

Poe had turned the radio on, channeling in patchy loud music. He must have been cracking jokes again because your patient was almost doubled over with laughter, holding his side as he shook. 

His name was sharp on your tongue, your anger evident in the way you spat it out at the man in front of you. 

“Hey bright eyes,” he crooned, “how have you been? You should come and join us.” The nurses on the floor always said his smile shined brighter than the suns of Tatooine but you couldn’t see past that quirked corner of his mouth, begging to be slapped. 

“This patient hasn’t been cleared for visitors yet, Poe.” You were staring daggers at him as he quietly shrugged you off. 

“Finn said I could come in, I have permission to be here.” You hated that smirk on his face. 

“Finn doesn’t have any say on the med bay, he’s here as a patient almost as much as you are,” you huffed at him, cheeks warming with your anger. “You have about thirty seconds to exit this room before I get him to throw your ass out of here.” 

He stood next to the bed, still smiling at you before turning to give his friend a gentle pat on the shoulder. “That would be more of a threat if Finn wasn’t such a fan of my ass.” 

“Maker Dameron, really? Is there anyone on this base you haven’t slept with?” 

He paused to look into your face, his thumb stopping just shy of your chin. “Yeah bright eyes,” he breathed. “You.” 

You blinked hard for a second, mouth slightly agape before your senses returned. “That’s going to be a hard no,” you growled, placing your hand on his and lowering it from where it hovered near your skin. “I don’t particularly like you.” 

“You will eventually,” he smiled, giving your wrist a gentle pat, “everyone does.” 

“Whatever you say, dungcreeper.” 

He shrugged before he coolly strode away, leaving you with your lips slightly parted before you rolled your eyes and walked into the patient’s room, waking up the datapad in your hand to record his vitals.

★・・・・・・★・・・・・・★・・・・・・★

The following day you were assigned to the training room, a light shift that most of the nurses looked forward to. You however… you knew Poe would show up. He always did when you were there, and after his stunt on the floor yesterday you were in no mood to see him. 

But, like clockwork, fifteen minutes after you were settled at your table, Finn and Poe walked in, taking bets on who would beat who in a sparring match. They bantered back and forth before settling on a pair of staffs, working on their new combat techniques. 

Things were going fine, really, until Poe had the idea that he could use the staff as an anchor point to jump around like a nerve burner. He even had Finn going, the two of them flinging themselves across the room. You couldn’t ignore them, which was annoying enough. But what really bothered you was the heat blooming between your legs as you watched Poe strain against the staff, the thick cords of his muscles flexing to - 

Do absolutely nothing, now. Arrogance was his downfall and he slipped, slamming his face against the pole and giving himself a gash on the side of his head. Your groan echoed his as you grabbed your bag to walk over, Finn rushing to his side with a cloth in his hand.

”That fucking hurt,” he grumbled, looking between you and Finn as he held the quickly bloodying rag against the side of his face. 

“That’s uh… that’s a lot of blood,” Finn whispered, his nerves obvious in his voice. 

“It’s because it’s a head wound,” you said to him gently, before turning to Poe. “A head wound that would have been completely avoidable if you didn’t decide to act like an absolute ass.” 

Poe went to argue and you quickly cut him off, the sharpness of your tongue cutting through the air. “Be quiet and let me work. You’re a mess.” He made some noise of disagreement before adjusting himself on the ground, letting you take the rag into your gloved hands and examine his temple. 

“Good job bantha brain,” you muttered, cleaning his skin while you worked. “You need stitches.” 

He made some kind of noise at you again and you ignored him, standing up to get your bag and motioning back to the table. He walked over with Finn at his heels, plopping into the seat with a heavy thud. 

After you laid out a sterile dressing and all your supplies, you were able to spray Poe’s head with a numbing solution, letting it settle into his skin while you readied your suture needle. “It won’t hurt, but you’ll feel pressure.” 

You pulled your first stitch through, listening to him suck in a breath. 

“Fuck! Do you have to pull so hard?” Poe was gritting his words through clenched teeth, gripping the edge of his chair while you tied off the first knot. 

“Maybe if you weren’t such a pompous nerfherder you wouldn’t be in this mess, Dameron.” You tightened down another stitch, listening to him kick his foot under the table while Finn rubbed at his elbow. “Why can’t we use a bacta pack, exactly?” Poe sounded almost as annoyed as you felt. 

“Because they’re in short supply, this injury isn’t serious enough, and if I’m being completely honest, I still don’t particularly like you.” He huffed out a short laugh before he grunted again, feeling you check the tension of the third stitch you placed. He looked up at you, expecting to see some kind of grin. 

But instead he saw your face cold, lips set in a tight line while your nimble fingers pulled and tied the fourth and final stitch, pushing the knot firmly against his skin. “You’re both done with training for today, and don’t let me catch you getting these wet for the next 48 hours.” 

Finn and Poe sighed before getting up, gathering their jackets before exiting the training room, leaving you to peaceful silence at last. You were glad for it too; you didn’t need Poe to know your fingertips had felt like they were on fire since working against his skin. 

Didn’t need him to know that at all. 

★・・・・・・★・・・・・・★・・・・・・★

He showed up in your med bay again exactly one day later, two of his stitches popped with blood running down his cheek. “I told you we should’ve used the bacta kit,” he grumbled, pointing at the side of his head like it wasn’t obvious. 

“And I told _you_ to stop acting like an idiot, and maybe you wouldn’t end up like this.” Your nostrils flared while your hand tightened on your datapad, angrily punching his name into your system. Again. 

“What did I ever do to you, bright eyes?” 

“First of all, I never asked you to call me that. Second of all, you have to be the single most arrogant, hotheaded, self absorbed - why the fuck are you standing so close to me you need to sit back down-” 

Poe had moved closer to you with every work you spoke, crowding you against the counter.

“You’re hot when you’re mad,” he smiled, that stupid little quirk dancing at the corner of his mouth. You put a hand on his chest and shoved against him, a small grin breaking on your face as he took a step back. 

“Shut up and sit down, Dameron.” You poked your finger into his chest guiding him backwards until the back of his thighs hit the examination table. 

He was smiling again, relaxed against the table, looking down into your eyes like he could read your mind. “Why don’t you make me, bright eyes?” 

“Because you’re covered in blood,” you started, grabbing a pair of gloves so you could place a new set of sutures. “And, I still don’t particularly like you." 

"Warms my heart every time you say that,” he grimaced, the sting from another round of numbing medication settling into his skin. You shot him a look, confusion evident in the way you cocked your eyebrow and pursed your lips. 

“You may not like me very much, but at least I know you’re thinking about me." 

You fumbled with the needle in your hand, steadying it before holding his head still. "That couldn’t be further from the truth,” you grunted, making sure the tension was good before setting your knot. 

You heard him chuckle before he started speaking again, his voice low and heavy while he watched you ready the next suture thread. “Listen bright eyes, if you said you didn’t care about me I’d be worried. But you don’t _like_ me, which means you have absolutely thought about me." 

You scoffed before telling him to sit still, pulling another knot against his skin. "Don’t fuck these up again or you’ll scar that pretty face of yours.” He perked up at your words, beaming before he dragged his tongue along his front teeth. 

“So now you think I’m pretty?" 

★・・・・・・★・・・・・・★・・・・・・★

You almost turned around when you saw Poe leaning against your doorway, waiting for you to come back to your room after you finished your shift. 

“What could you possibly want,” you muttered, punching your code into your door. You stepped into your room and beckoned him in, tired from the long day and hoping that if you briefly entertained him, he would leave quickly. 

“Just to say thank you for patching me up all the time,” he shrugged, looking you up and down as you toed off your shoes. 

“How stupid do you think I am?” 

He clicked his tongue. “I don’t. But, apparently you think I’m pretty. And I’d like to show you exactly how pretty I think _you_ are.” 

You placed your hand on your hip as you glared at him, thoughts circling in your mind as that persistent heat you always felt around him bloomed in the pit of your stomach. “You don’t respect me, you don’t listen to me, and yet you want me to get in bed with you?” You were trying to keep your tone and breathing even, refusing to give away that he had you feeling a little worked up. 

“I can listen to you,” he breathed quietly, his chest moving in a heavy beat. You wondered if your eyes were as dark as his, betraying the arousal flowing through your veins. He slowly reached out to brush your hair from your face, letting his fingers drag across your skin before finally withdrawing and resting at his side. 

Your voice was so heavy it sounded foreign to your own ears, thick with lust. The words danced across your tongue, tasting powerful. If he was willing to listen, it wasn’t an opportunity to be missed. 

“Then show me, flyboy.” 

He bridged the distance between you, crashing his lips to yours with a quiet desperation. His lips were firm against yours, softer than you had expected - but it was his turn to take a few orders and you weren’t about to let him lead. You snaked your hand into the loose curls at the base of his neck and gave them a light tug. 

His low moan spilled into your mouth and you slipped your tongue between his now parted lips, licking against his as you pulled him in tighter. You clutched at his shirt before you pulled away, sitting on the edge of your bed.

He turned to follow you and you put out your hand, stopping him in his tracks. “Ah, no. Are you going to listen to me?” Your voice was sticky and sweet, and you watched him swallow thickly before eagerly nodding his head. “You’ll have to use your words, I’m not one with the Force.” 

“I promise,” he said quickly, his eyes wide and earnest. 

“Then strip,” you smiled, cocking your head gently to the side. 

He gaped at you for a second before flinging his shirt off of his body, quickly shuffling out of his shoes and pants. When he got to his underpants you stood, peeling your own shirt off before running your hands up his body, tracing along his musculature. 

"You’re normally not this quiet,” you murmured against him, placing a line of kisses across his collar bone. He sighed when you nipped at his skin, wrapping an arm around your waist. You paused for a beat, looking up into his lust blown eyes. “Did I say you could touch me?" 

You heard him swallow before he sputtered out a quiet no, pulling his arm from your body to clench his fist at his side. 

"Much better flyboy.” You smiled against him as he shifted on his feet, his hardness beginning to push against your stomach. You wrapped your arms around your neck and pulled him into a heavy kiss, sucking his lower lip in between your teeth as he groaned against you. 

You kissed him until you were certain the only air he was breathing was what you exhaled, the high from lack of oxygen beginning to settle against your bones. Maybe it was because you were lightheaded or maybe it was because Poe Dameron was standing in front of you flushed and panting with his hands curled so tightly you thought for sure he was giving himself puncture wounds, but you giggled as looked him up and down again, crossing your arms over your chest. 

“Take off my pants,” you grinned and he knelt so quickly before you that if you had blinked you would have sworn he teleported. He quickly pulled at the tie on your waist, gently tugging the fabric from your hips. His hands ghosted over your skin so close a mere tremble would cause contact, yet somehow the absence of his touch made you electrify. 

You hummed with content as he pulled your pants away from your body, stepping as close to you as he could before his skin collided with yours. He was always one to test the limits. “Kiss me,” you sang, surprised to hear him respond with a subtle “Where?" 

You rolled your neck to the side, sighing as he dove against you, covering you in kiss after kiss. When he mouthed heavily against your neck you wrapped your hand around his bicep, giving him a gentle squeeze. 

His eyes were reverent as he pulled away and looked at you, swollen lips slightly parted. It was a sight you could burn into your memory forever. You nodded to your bed and Poe followed, laying beside you as he looked across your body, drinking in every detail of your form. “See something you like?” you chided, pushing him onto his back. 

“Couple of things.” His smile was full as he reached a hand out to palm to your breast, stopping just shy of your bra. “May I?” he asked quietly, the words tasting foreign on his tongue. 

You hummed for a moment before breathing out a quiet no, grabbing his hands with yours and placing them far above his head. “The only thing you can touch right now is the wall, flyboy.” 

Poe groaned as he placed his fingertips on the cool surface, throwing his head back with a hiss when he felt you cup him through his underpants. You placed a knee between his legs and straddled his thigh, kissing along his clavicle before nipping at his bone, darting your tongue out to sooth his skin. 

You reached down and pulled at his underwear, eyes widening at his head already red and weeping with need. You settled onto his thigh and took him into your hand, teasing around his frenulum with your thumb. He bucked against you with a heavy groan, your name tumbling from his mouth. 

“Please,” he panted quietly, “please -” 

You ground onto his thigh, dragging your clothed pussy across the hard ridges of his muscle. “Sorry flyboy, do you need something?” You smiled sweetly while you danced your fingers across his cock, your wet panties clinging to his hot skin as you moved. 

“Baby please, please touch me,” he crooned, bucking his hips up against your hand. “Please you feel so good against me-” 

You tore your eyes from his face to focus on his cock, sliding back on his thigh so you could bend over him. He looked at you and expectantly licked his lips, letting out a string of curses as he felt your saliva drip down his burning skin and come to a stop against your hand before you began to stroke against him. 

“Fuck,” he cried out, rolling his hips as you began to rock against him, your heavy breaths matching his as you worked him in your palm. 

Your wetness began to seep onto his leg as you ground yourself against him, moving one hand into your panties to circle your clit as you approached your peak. “Look at me flyboy,” you breathed. 

Poe’s eyes snapped to your face to watch it contort in pleasure. He flexed his thigh below you, growling when you released him. “C’mon baby, let me see you fall apart - please lemme see you come on my thigh.” 

His heavy voice surrounded you, the warmth of it spreading across your skin from above while the fire in your stomach burned from within. “I’m close,” you panted, quickly circling your clit as you rubbed against his muscle. 

Your breath hitched and your movements stalled when he moaned your name again, crushing one of your pillows in his fists. You crumbled above him, slouching over briefly as you caught your breath, relishing in the aftershocks of your pleasure. “You did good flyboy,” you smirked, patting his chest with your hand. 

“Maker baby, you’ve gotta let me touch you-” he started, falling silent when you placed a finger against his lips. “When you’ve earned it,” you whispered back, reaching down to stroke against his cock again. 

“Let me taste you,” he tried again, the begging sweet to your ears. “C’mere and let me taste you, show you how good I can be.” 

“Well when you ask like that,” you smiled, tossing off your underpants and climbing his body to settle above him. “Touch me flyboy, show me the stars.” 

Poe’s hands flew to your hips, holding you in place as his tongue dove between your folds, lapping against clit. When you bucked away he growled against you, pulling you tighter to his face as he slid his tongue into your dripping pussy. “Fuck,” he muttered into your skin, moving back to that sensitive bit of flesh, “you’re so sweet.” 

He sucked your clit into his mouth and you cried out, gyrating your hips as he worked he gently bit against you. You sighed and moaned above him as his fingers dug into your hips, sure to leave a faint purple map as he held onto you. 

He kept an unrelenting pace against you and you began to fold, white hot heat spreading through you once again as he ate you like a man starved. “I’m gonna-” you cried out, feeling him move his tongue against you more earnestly against your clit. “Fuck I’m gonna-” 

With a firm suck to that sensitive nub of flesh you saw the stars indeed, eyes closing as your thighs quaked around him, the band within you snapping as your release flowed from you, Poe drinking up every drop you offered. He kissed against your lips before you crawled off of him, turning to kiss him and lick yourself off of his face. 

You crawled back down his body to settle between his thighs, stroking his needy cock in your hand. “You want me to taste you?” you asked sweetly, batting your lashes at him while you lazily pumped him up and down. 

“Maker, please,” he breathed, reaching down to curl his finger in your hair. 

You stuck your tongue out to lick him from his base to his head, circling around before sucking it into your mouth. He groaned out your name as you teased him, letting him tighten his grip in your hair. “Please baby,” he begged again, swallowing a heavy gulp when you slid your mouth down his length. 

You hollowed your cheeks and buried your nose against his curls, bobbing against him as he cursed above you. When you pulled away you cupped him in your hand, massaging him as you sucked up his length. He grunted, slowly rolling his hips into you. “Fuck I’m close,” he murmured, and you slid off his cock with a quiet pop, smiling as his eyes popped open in despair. “Why-” he started, throwing his head back as you shrugged, giving him that sweet smile you had been sharing all night. 

You placed kisses against his thighs and abdomen until he was panting against you once more, taking him into your mouth again. You sucked him back into your throat, watching him tremble above you as he grabbed his face with one hand, chanting your name and several curses as you brought him close to his edge yet again. 

“Please, baby, please let me-” he started, choking on his words as you pulled away again. His groan was deep and full, making your thighs clench in response. “I don’t think you’ve earned it yet,” you spoke against him, punctuating each word with a kiss. 

“Please,” he moaned again, sighing as you took him into your mouth once more. You slowly licked him up and down as one of his hands tangled in your hair, the other holding onto your sheet. He bucked up against you and you took him into your mouth, tracing every ridge of his cock with your tongue. 

As his panting increased you knew he was close and you slowly pulled off of him, sitting back as you watched the muscles of his neck strain, sweat across his brow. “Please,” he cried out, desperate for his release. “Please, I need to feel you, need to come baby please.” You trailed your fingers along his length and he cried out your name with such fervor that you felt your own slick begin to seep against your thighs. 

“Shh,” you soothed him, crawling back up his body before taking his sensitive cock in your hand, feeling him twitch against your palm. You lined him up to your entrance and slowly sank down, basking in his sob as he felt your tight heat wrap around his length. 

When you looked down you saw a single tear of relief running down his cheek, which you bent over to lick away before placing a kiss to his forehead. You settled around him, adjusting to his length before he looked at you with pleading eyes - “please move,” he said quietly, slowly putting his hands around your hips once more. “Baby please, please move.” 

“Only because you’ve asked so nicely and you’ve been so good,” you smiled, sitting up and rolling your hips against him. Once you began to move you felt his hands tighten against you, watching his neck strain once more as he grit his teeth, holding himself back. 

“Bring me to the stars again,” you breathed, granting him permission to finally let go. He didn’t waste a second, snapping his hips into you while you held onto his chest. “You’re so pretty baby,” he moaned, “thank you - for this.” His words were short and breathy while he pounded into you, quickly pushing you to your peak. 

You leaned down and kissed along his neck, mewling against him as he took you. “Fall with me flyboy,” you chanted, moving your hips with his. 

His breath was catching and his hips were stuttering while you were quaking apart in his arms, finally sinking your teeth into his shoulder as your vision went white and heat flooded your body. You heard him cry out your name as he spilled against your velvet walls, his hand moving up your back to stroke along the back of your neck, pressing a kiss to your temple. 

“Fuck bright eyes,” he sighed, your nickname suddenly sounding a little sweeter to your ears. 

“I know,” you sighed, looking up and kissing his chin. “Is Finn expecting you tonight, or do you want to stay?” 

“If I come back he’ll think I messed up my chance,” he smiled, tracing your lower lip with his thumb. “Did I?” 

“For the first time since I’ve known you, you might finally actually have one.” 

You smiled as his arm tightened around your waist, settling into a comfortable sleep before he even had the chance to slip from your body.


End file.
